Foregone Portrait
by hirafr95
Summary: Sehun membangun sebuah dunia dalam kertas dan Luhan hidup di dalam dunianya. EXO - Sehun/Luhan, HunHan/SeLu
1. Chapter 1

"_Dia pernah bertanya seperti ini kepadaku, 'Apa tipe aliranmu?' dan aku meletakkan kuasku sambil meregangkan badan. 'Tipe yang menjadi favoritmu' kujawab, dan ia tersenyum. Mungkin ia mengerti bahwa aku sedang tidak membicarakan lukisan,"_

**.**

**.**

_**Foregone Portrait**_

**EXO Fanfiction**

**Sehun and Luhan**

**.**

**.**

"Lukisanmu indah,"

Sehun hanya melirik dari sudut matanya. Telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya masih menghimpit sebuah kuas. Ia tidak perlu mempedulikan orang yang berkomentar mengenai kanvas yang tengah ia hiasi dengan beragam macam warna. Tangan kirinya masih tetap kaku dalam memegang palet seperti biasanya.

Satu usapan, dua usapan, tiga usapan kuas.

"Aku ingin pandai melukis seperti dirimu,"

Sehun menggeserkan sedikit kursinya menjauhi sang sumber suara. Sosok itu hanya mengganggunya dalam melukis.

"Senang dapat melihatmu berkarya, mahasiswa seni rupa,"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya saat sosok tersebut telah menutup pintu ruang kelas dan berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil membawa beberapa buku tebal. Wajahnya selalu menyunggingkan senyum saat bertemu sapa dengan pelajar lainnya.

Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Mahasiswa dari jurusan seni musik baru saja mampir kepadanya.

**.**

Sehun tidak ingat pernah memiliki cat minyak dengan warna _turquoise_.

Cat itu terbalut dengan sebuah kertas putih di tubuhnya, tetapi Sehun tidak melepasnya. Ia menanyakan teman sebangkunya jikalau benda tersebut adalah miliknya. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali mendengarkan lagu lewat iPodnya.

"Tadi ada mahasiswa dari jurusan lain yang menaruh cat itu di mejamu, Sehun,"

Kedua alis Sehun bertaut. Ia tidak menangkap ucapan Tao seluruhnya.

"_Nuguya_?"

Sama halnya dengan Jongin, Tao hanya memberikan jawaban dengan sebuah gerakan bahu. Ia juga tidak tahu siapa.

Sehun memasukkannya ke dalam jaketnya. Dosen sudah datang untuk mengajar.

**.**

_**Hai, aku tahu kau mau pergi kemana.**_

Sehun berjengit. Ia baru saja hendak keluar dan membuka pintu ruang kelasnya namun langsung dikejutkan dengan sebuah kertas kecil berwarna biru di depan sepatunya. Ia tidak ingin memungutnya, tetapi juga tidak ingin kertas tersebut mengotori sekitar pintu ruang kelasnya.

Ia menduga bahwa Tao atau Jongin sedang mengerjainya. Tapi, mana mungkin. Tulisan mereka berdua tidak akan serapi ini.

Sehun menggumpal kertas tersebut dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus sambil bersenandung kecil. Suaranya tidak terlalu bagus, memang. Jika sudah hobi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Sehun mengarahkan kakinya menuju ruangan melukis. Ketika tiba di persimpangan jalan, ia menemukan kertas dengan warna yang sama seperti sebelumnya di depannya.

Pungut lagi. Baca kembali.

_**Teruslah mengambil kertas yang ada di depanmu.**_

Penguntit. Sehun mulai menduga yang tidak-tidak.

Sehun tidak ingin sombong, tetapi mungkin saja ada penggemar rahasia yang sengaja mengikuti dirinya dan meninggalkan petunjuk-petunjuk bodoh kepadanya untuk diikuti. Sehun tidak merasa takut. Ia hanya merasa risih dan sangat terganggu, sangat penasaran dibuatnya.

Kertas-kertas kecil tersebut selalu menghalanginya untuk melangkah.

Kali ini ia tidak membuang kertas yang kedua. Ia menggenggamnya dan memasang mata pada sekelilingnya. Mungkin saja akan ada kertas lain yang terpampang di tempat lain, tidak hanya tergeletak di lantai. Jika si pengirim kertas menginginkannya untuk bermain, Sehun akan meladeninya.

Dan ia menjadi sedikit tertarik karenanya.

Sehun menaiki anak-anak tangga dan berpapasan dengan teman-temannya. Beberapa _yeoja _selalu bersikap manis dan imut di depannya. Sehun hanya tersenyum karena ia tahu bahwa itu semua hanyalah kepura-puraan saja. Sehun bukan mahasiswa jurusan akting ataupun psikologi, tapi ia dapat mengenali orang-orang yang memang baik di dalam atau hanya sekedar berhias topeng belaka.

Penting untuk diingat, Sehun tidak akan terpikat dengan gadis yang centil.

Ada sekitar delapan belas langkah lagi sampai ia tiba di depan ruang melukis. Sehun mengamati lantai, tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun. Berharap akan menemukan kertas dengan bentuk dan warna yang sama, sayangnya nihil. Hanya ubin-ubin polos dan dingin yang tampil di hadapannya.

Mungkin permainan telah berakhir, anggapan Sehun.

_Oh, ternyata tidak. _Kertas itu muncul lagi pada pintu ruang melukis. Tertempel dengan selotip bening, Sehun melepasnya dengan perlahan agar tidak robek. Ia membaca _hangeul _yang tertera disana. Sehun mulai mengagumi tulisan tangan yang cantik di kertas itu. Ada tiga kalimat yang tertulis untuk Sehun baca.

_**Selamat datang di tempat favoritmu. Maukah untuk masuk ke dalam sekarang?**_

Sehun baru membaca sampai kalimat kedua. Ia menarik gagang pintu dan masuk. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Ada sosok seorang _namja _di depannya.

Tidak ada yang saling menyapa, tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya saling bertemu mata dan membiarkan jarum jam berdetak.

Sehun membuka kertas yang tidak sengaja terlipat olehnya. Ia belum membaca kalimat terakhir.

_**Lepaskanlah kertas yang terekat pada cat minyak **_**turquoise **_**di saku jaketmu. Itu pesan terakhirku.**_

Cat minyak?

_Turquoise?_

_Bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahwa aku menyimpannya di saku jaketku?_

_Namja _lainnya masih menatap Sehun. Pergelangan tangan Sehun sibuk mengacak saku jaket kirinya untuk mencari cat minyak tersebut. Pandangannya masih tertuju kepada sepasang mata indah bagaikan kristal milik _namja _di depannya.

Sehun melepaskan kertas tersebut dari cat minyaknya. Benar, ada sebuah tulisan disana.

_**Halo, namaku Xi Luhan. Senang dapat mengenalmu.**_

Saat kerjapan mata yang kedua, Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar kata indah di dunia. Langit biru, bunga lili, bahkan kunang-kunang di malam hari pun tidak bisa menyaingi kesempurnaan yang ada.

"Hai,"

Suara familiar yang mengganggunya saat ia tengah melukis dalam aliran imperialisme tempo hari yang lalu. Ia tidak lagi menganggap suara tersebut sebagai pengganggu. Siapa yang dapat menentang suara semanis itu?

"Oh Sehun,"

Sebuah senyuman dan sambutan yang hangat terlontar dari diri Sehun. Senyum Luhan semakin mengembang. Mereka secara resmi telah saling mengenal hari ini, meskipun tanpa bungkukan badan, tanpa jabatan tangan.

"Aku ingin melihatmu melukis lagi,"

Sehun berjalan melewati sosok mungil Luhan dan duduk di kursi favoritnya. Kanvas putih dan bersih sudah terpampang di depan matanya. Ia mengambil palet, kotak cat minyak, kuas berbagai ukuran, dan sebuah pensil kecil.

"Aku ingin kau duduk disini,"

Luhan tertawa kecil. Ia melempar tasnya di sembarang tempat dan menarik sebuah kursi. Luhan duduk di samping Sehun. Tempo hari, dalam ruangan yang sama, momen yang sama, orang yang sama, kini terulang kembali. Yang membedakan adalah objek yang akan dilukis oleh Sehun.

Sehun tidak melukis Luhan. Ia hanya menggunakan cat minyak _turquoise _pemberian Luhan.

"Aku ingin melihat duniamu,"

Luhan mengamati garis-garis tipis yang digoreskan oleh Sehun melalui pensilnya. Sehun mengulas sebuah senyum.

"Akan kuperkenalkan kau pada duniaku,"

Sehun tidak pernah tersenyum sebanyak ini sebelumnya.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

(part i - end)


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sehun bilang dia tidak percaya dengan cinta,"_

"_Itu karena kau hanya menelan langsung kata-katanya. Terjunlah ke dalam dunianya. Dunia Sehun bukan disini, melainkan di kertas kanvasnya,"_

**.**

**.**

_**Foregone Portrait**_

**EXO Fanfiction**

**Sehun and Luhan**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Luhan datang ke ruang melukis. Ia tersenyum dengan lebar.

Sehun hanya memandangnya tanpa berucap satu huruf pun. Ia masih duduk di kursi favoritnya dan menopang palet kecil seperti biasanya. Apa lagi kegiatan dari seorang Oh Sehun jika bukan melukis dalam ketenangan dan kesendirian di sore hari?

Luhan menutup pintu ruangan dan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Hai," sapaan lembut yang selalu dilontarkannya. Sehun terus sibuk menggesekkan kuasnya pada kertas kanvas dengan cat minyak berwarna hijau.

Sehun tidak menjawab, tentu saja. Memangnya dia pernah pernah membalas sapaan orang lain? Hanya Zitao dan Jongin saja, itu pun juga terkadang.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?"

Luhan tidak akan menyentuh Sehun. Ia takut mengganggu karyanya.

Sehun menggeleng. Luhan merasa lega.

"Jangan berisik,"

Perasaan lega itu langsung luntur seketika. Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

**.**

"Sehun,"

Yang dipanggil namanya membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Setelah mengerjapkan mata selama beberapa kali, barulah ia menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh tertidur di atas meja. Sudah berapa lama Sehun terlelap dalam alam mimpinya?

Hanya dua hal yang Sehun sadari setelah bangun: hari sudah gelap dan Luhan yang berada di sisinya.

Luhan tersenyum kepada Sehun. Sebuah senyuman yang Sehun kagumi sejak awal bertemu dengannya.

"Masih mengantuk?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan lemas. Ia terlihat begitu lelah.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Luhan tidak memiliki arloji. Ia melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat sebelas menit dari ponselnya.

"Sembilan lewat sebelas malam,"

Sehun melongo. Ia mendesah kesal dan kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Beberapa kali Sehun mendecak, Luhan langsung paham bahwa ada sesuatu yang kacau terjadi.

"Gerbang asrama sudah ditutup,"

Luhan mengangguk dengan ragu. Ia tidak berani mengucapkan apapun. Suasana hati Sehun tampak buruk.

"Gerbang dikunci pukul Sembilan,"

"_N-ne_,"

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

Tatapan mata yang tajam seperti biasanya. Bibir yang tidak pernah menyunggingkan senyum. Ekspresi wajah yang dingin dan sinis. Oh Sehun memang tampan, sayangnya tidak ramah dan bersahabat. Sudah banyak yang jatuh dan bangkit dari dirinya, tetapi Luhan tetap saja menjadikan Sehun sebagai _namja _favoritnya di kampus.

Luhan menunduk. Ia memainkan ujung jaket yang dikenakannya dengan pelan.

"M-maaf… Kau tampak begitu lelah. Aku… aku tidak mau membangunkanmu karena kupikir kau membutuhkan istirahat sejenak. J-jadi, aku…"

Hati Sehun kuat bagaikan baja, keras bagaikan besi, tidak mudah tersentuh oleh apapun yang berusaha mendekatinya. Kali ini, pertama kali dalam hidupnya, baja itu seakan meleleh dari tubuhnya. Ia luluh, ia merasa sebuah keibaan kecil tumbuh di permukaan hatinya.

Ia tidak tega melihat Luhan, padahal Luhan memiliki maksud yang baik kepadanya.

Sehun menghela napas. Ia tidak ingin menyusun kata-kata yang apik hanya untuk menghibur Luhan dari rasa bersalahnya.

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa,"

Sehun menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa bermulut tajam kepada Luhan. Sehun adalah Sehun, ia berlaku sesuka hatinya dan sesuai kemauannya. Ia tidak pernah mengimitasi orang lain, ia bangga menjadi diri sendiri. Tetapi pada detik ini, ada sebuah kemauan kecil yang mendorongnya untuk mengubah sifatnya yang dingin dan sarkastik.

Luhan seperti matahari yang memberikan sebuah dampak kepadanya. Sehun harus mengakui hal itu sejak awal mengenal dirinya.

_Namja _berdarah _chinese _tersebut mengangkat kepalanya. Ternyata ia hampir menangis.

_Mungkin dia takut._

"Sudahlah, Luhan. Aku tidak marah,"

Sehun mengusap lengan Luhan. Meskipun tidak terlalu lembut, usapan itu tulus ia berikan kepada Luhan. Senyuman Sehun memang tidak sesempurna Zitao ataupun seceria Jongin, tetapi ia selalu memberikan yang terbaik dalam lengkungan garis pada bibirnya. Sehun jarang tersenyum dan mungkin Luhan adalah pengecualian.

Jika Luhan adalah matahari, mungkin Sehun adalah sang bumi.

Tidak ada yang bisa menentang senyuman penuh kelembutan milik Luhan, bahkan Sehun sekalipun. Mungkin senyuman itulah yang mendorong Sehun untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Sehun tidak mengimitasi, ia hanya mencoba untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"_Gomawo_,"

Sehun mendengus, tetapi masih ada seberkas senyum di bibirnya. Ia menidurkan kepalanya kembali pada meja. Luhan mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

"_Pabbo. _Kenapa juga kau masih disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau kembali ke asrama?"

Poni Luhan menutupi sedikit matanya. Tawa kecilnya terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga Sehun.

"Aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian,"

Sehun mulai merutuki dirinya dan Luhan. Kenapa tidak ada yang menyalakan lampu ruangan? Hanya ada satu buah lampu yang menyala. Sehun ingin berada dalam ruang kelas yang terang dan cerah, bukannya terasa remang dan redup.

Setidaknya, cahaya yang redup dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah Sehun yang tidak karuan. Wajahnya tidak terasa panas, ia hanya tidak tahu harus merespon apa ucapan Luhan. Sehun membiarkan kepalanya menghadap arah yang berlawanan. Ia tidak ingin memandang kesempurnaan wajah Luhan yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tidurlah. Besok masih ada kuliah,"

Ketika Sehun hendak memejamkan matanya, ada sesuatu yang hangat datang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Udara malam yang terasa dingin dan tidak bersahabat menerpa kulitnya, namun dapat ditangkis seketika. Sehun sedikit beranjak dari posisinya untuk meelihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sebuah jaket dengan warna kuning pada kedua lengannya berhinggap di punggung Sehun yang kurus. Sehun mengenaal jaket itu. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng tidak percaya dan memandang sosok yang sudah jatuh tertidur di sebelahnya.

Luhan melepaskan jaketnya hanya untuk menutupi tubuh Sehun agar tidak kedinginan.

Sebut saja dengan kebetulan, karena Sehun tersenyum lagi. Ia menempatkan jaket tersebut kepada si empunya. Perlahan, agar tidak membangunkan sosok yang sedang mendengkur dengan pelan. Sehun membelai pucuk kepala Luhan dan menggeser kursinya. Pelan-pelan ia menidurkan dirinya di atas dua buah kursi kelas.

Sehun baru mengenal Luhan lima hari yang lalu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa _namja _tersebut dapat membuatnya tersenyum sebanyak ini. Sehun merasakan hidupnya menjadi sedikit lebih cerah. Luhan membawa pengaruh positif kepadanya.

Sayang sekali, mereka sedang berada di ruang kelas biasa. Jika saja mereka sedang berada di ruang melukis, mungkin Sehun sudah melukis objek yang baru lagi dengan cat-cat minyak dan kuas-kuas kesayangan miliknya. Sehun ingin melukis, ia ingin mengekspresikan sebuah senyuman dalam bidang datar kanvasnya.

Sehun tidak perlu mencari referensi. Senyuman Luhan akan menjadi sumber inspirasinya nanti.

**.**

Luhan merasa beruntung. Ia hanya mendapatkan satu mata kuliah saja pagi ini. Luhan merasa bebas. Ia ingin tidur sepuasnya di asrama nanti siang.

Rencananya runyam seketika saat ia melihat Sehun sedang berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Luhan berada di posisi sebaliknya. Akan ada celah yang mempertemukan keduanya di tengah jalan.

Luhan tidak menggerakkan kakinya. Ia menunggu Sehun untuk tiba di hadapannya.

"Hai,"

Suara yang khas. Sehun sudah dapat menebak siapa.

"Halo,"

Memang sudah menjadi hari yang baik bagi Luhan. Tidak seperti biasanya Sehun dapat bersikap seramah itu kepadanya.

Luhan sudah mengumpulkan beberapa kata dan kalimat di dalam pikirannya. Ia sudah berencana untuk mengobrol dengan Sehun. Luhan telah memilih topik yang sesuai dengan jurusan kuliahnya. Ia sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengajaknya berbicara mengenai seni rupa.

Ketika ia sudah begitu bersemangat, sosok _namja _yang berada di depannya telah menghilang. Luhan berbalik badan. Kalah gesit, Sehun sudah berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

Luhan menggerutu kecil. Ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang kepekaannya masih sangat diragukan.

**.**

"Novel ini bagus sekali!"

"Zitao, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk berhenti membaca novel romantis?"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau 'kan memang tidak memiliki hati dan perasaan, Jongin,"

"_Yah_, apa hubungannya?!"

Sehun tertawa melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sibuk berdebat hanya karena masalah sepele. Suasana seperti itulah yang sangat Sehun sukai. Sifat mereka berdua berbeda, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Namun perbedaan itulah yang menjadikan mereka dekat, membuat mereka bersatu dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil persahabatan.

Dan bedanya, Sehun sedikit lebih pasif daripada keduanya. _Sedikit_.

"Kau seperti _yeoja _saja membaca novel seperti ini! Sehun, memangnya kau percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama?"

Tawa Sehun menjadi lebih keras dan bibir Tao semakin mengerucut kesal. Jongin terlihat sangat puas sampai-sampai Tao ingin melemparkan novel tebalnya ke arah wajahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan segala macam cinta, apalagi cinta semacam itu. Cinta dari kedua orangtua dan keluargaku adalah pengecualian,"

Ketiga orang sahabat itu terus melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang konyol dan tidak penting. Mereka saling tertawa, menertawakan, dan ditertawakan. Keceriaan terpancar dari wajah ketiganya dengan senangnya.

Namun, siapa yang menyangka bahwa ada seseorang yang mengintip mereka bertiga dari luar kelas?

Luhan berlari secepat kilat setelah mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

**.**

"Ada apa, Luhan?"

Akhirnya Luhan berhenti membolak-balikkan halaman bukunya secara kasar. Raut wajahnya tidak enak dipandang sedari tadi. Jika Luhan sedang kesal, biasanya Yixing yang menjadi korbannya. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, Luhan tampak tidak bersemangat dan lesu disaat yang bersamaan.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi.

"_Waeyo_?"

Yixing mendekatkan kursinya kepada Luhan. Mereka harus berbisik agar penjaga perpustakaan tidak mendengar dan memarahi mereka. Tetap tenang dan santai sudah menjadi motto Yixing sejak lama. Itulah sebabnya mengapa Yixing bisa memiliki ekspresi wajah yang terlewat datar.

Luhan memandang teman baiknya dengan tatapan sedih. Yixing tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku putus asa,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku suka dengan orang yang tidak peka,"

"Siapa?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Yixing menatapnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Bukan kau,"

"Jelas. Kau pun bukan tipeku, Luhan,"

Sekilas Yixing melirik seseorang yang sedang memilah-milih buku di sudut ruangan. Ia harus berjinjit agar bisa mencapai buku yang ingin diambilnya. Andai saja aku ada di dekatnya, pasti sudah kubantu, batin Yixing sepenuh hati.

Luhan mendengus. Sosok yang dipandang oleh Yixing sejak tadi masih belum bisa meraih bukunya. Luhan tidak hapal betul namanya.

_Kim Jo… Kim Joon– siapa?_

Luhan berbisik kepada Yixing. "Kau kenal Oh Sehun?"

"_Namja_ dari jurusan seni rupa yang gila melukis dan sedingin es? Kau suka dengan orang semacam itu?"

Luhan menepuk wajah Yixing dengan buku musik tradisional Korea dengan lembut. Yixing mengaduh karena wajahnya dihantam buku tebal oleh mahluk tidak tahu diri bernama Luhan. Memang lembut, tetapi bukunya terdiri dari 228 halaman. Luhan terlihat puas setelah menjadikan Yixing sebagai korbannya.

"Kalau dia tidak peka, buat saja menjadi peka dengan memberikan segala perhatianmu padanya," Yixing masih mengusap pipinya yang baru saja menjadi mangsa keganasan Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng dengan mantap. Sehun bukanlah es, melainkan besi yang bahkan api sekalipun membutuhkan waktu untuk menghangatkannya, mencairkannya, meluluhkannya. Luhan mampu, ia percaya bahwa ia bisa. Hanya ada satu halangan yang menyebabkan Luhan menjadi ragu untuk maju.

_Andai saja aku tidak menguping pembicaraan mereka._

"Sehun bilang dia tidak percaya dengan cinta,"

Luhan sudah dapat membuat kesimpulan bahwa cinta dari seorang Oh Sehun hanyalah untuk kedua orangtuanya, keluarganya, dan lukisannya. Sehun tertutup dan sifat dari orang yang tertutup seluruhnya sama saja. Ia tidak akan mungkin membuka hatinya untuk sembarang orang. Sehun akan menyeleksi. Sehun akan mengamati.

Terutama kepada Luhan yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Yixing terkikih kecil. Meskipun Sehun adalah _hoobae-_nya, mereka berasal dari jurusan yang sama. Sebut saja Yixing penguntit, tetapi ia memang sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Sehun sehari-hari.

Ia mengusap punggung Luhan, mencoba memberinya semangat.

"Itu karena kau hanya menelan langsung kata-katanya. Terjunlah ke dalam dunianya. Dunia Sehun bukan disini, melainkan di kertas kanvasnya,"

Luhan terkesima mendengarkan kata demi kata yang Yixing ungkapkan. Yixing benar, Luhan harus membuat langkah baru. Bukan melangkah pada dunianya, melainkan menjadi bagian dalam dunia yang diciptakannya dalam kertas kanvas. Sehun memiliki imajinasi yang luas, salahkah Luhan jika ia bergabung di dalamnya?

Karena Luhan harus memahami Sehun dan dunianya sebelum memberikan pengertian mengenai apa itu cinta. Luhan tidak terobsesi, ia hanya ingin bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan orang yang ia sukai dan perhatikan sejak lama.

**.**

Sehun ditinggal pulang oleh Jongin dan Tao. Biarlah. Toh, Sehun tidak akan menyusul mereka.

Ada hal lain yang ingin Sehun lakukan dan sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setiap hari: melukis di tengah derasnya siluet senja.

Karena kampus sudah sepi pada sore hari dan Sehun senang untuk menyendiri. Ia akan membangun dunianya, kerajaannya, imajinasinya sendiri dalam bidang datar yang polos dan bersih. Tidak ada yang mengganggu, tidak ada yang mengusik, seluruhnya tenang dan damai. Pelukis membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi untuk menciptakan hasil yang sempurna dan Sehun sedang mempelajarinya.

Ia memang amatir. Sehun hanya mencoba untuk melakukan yang terbaik.

Saat Sehun membuka pintu, yang ia pikirkan adalah bentuk aliran yang akan ia gunakan pada karya barunya nanti. Kubisme atau realisme, mungkin. Sehun sedang menyukai gambar dalam bentuk simetris dan menggoreskan apa yang nyata, tampak jelas dalam matanya pada bidang datar.

Atau mungkin eskpresionisme; setelah melihat Luhan duduk di kursi favoritnya.

Luhan menyentuh lukisannya yang belum selesai ia buat. Ia memandang seolah-olah mengerti lukisan tersebut. Luhan adalah mahasiswa seni musik, dia tahu apa?

Sehun berjalan mendekatinya tetapi tidak berbicara apapun.

"Sehun," panggil Luhan, pandangannya masih tertuju pada lukisan milik Sehun. Jemarinya menyentuh setiap warna yang tercetak di atas sana. Sehun tidak bisa menebak, entah Luhan sedang mengagumi lukisannya atau menilai buruk karyanya.

"Ada yang kurang dari lukisan ini,"

_Urban style _kota Seoul. Menurut Luhan, lukisannya masih belum baik.

Sehun berjongkok di samping Luhan, membuat Luhan terlihat lebih tinggi karena menggunakan kursi favorit Sehun untuk duduk.

Ia menatap Luhan dan lukisannya secara bergiliran.

"Apa yang kurang?"

Bukan kuning keemasan, melainkan kuning bercampur dengan merah yang melekat di atas langit. Senja turun, matahari sembunyi. Bayangan manusia memudar, sang rembulan pun terbit untuk menemani. Cahaya dari balik jendela menyinari rambut sepasang _namja _yang tengah berhadapan; meneliti struktur wajah masing-masing, mengagumi setiap lekukan yang ada.

Luhan menangkup kedua wajah Sehun dan membiarkan ujung hidung mereka berdua saling bersentuhan.

"사랑,"

_Cinta._

Sehun harus meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah percaya dengan cinta.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

(part ii - end)

terima kasih banyak buat: **Aetherion Vienna, Baby SuDo, kyuaniee fiee, golden13, Bubble Sehun, nanatsuiro, dinodeer, babylulu24**, dan semuanya yang udah baca fic ini ;A; aku sayang kaliaaaaan! *hugs*


	3. Chapter 3

Hanya seberkas cahaya redup yang tertinggal di atas langit. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga sang rembulan menyampaikan salamnya pada dunia, menyapanya untuk mengawali sang malam.

Luhan masih menangkup wajah Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dan mendengus. Ia menatap Luhan lurus ke dalam bola matanya.

Ia terduduk. Luhan masih terduduk di kursi. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan membiarkan kedua telapak tangannya bertumpu pada tepian kursi yang digunakan Luhan. Sehun menangkap Luhan. Ia terperangkap pada lingkaran lengan kurus Sehun.

Sehun mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Debaran itu muncul di dada Luhan.

Bukan waktu yang tepat. Momen yang terasa tak benar.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Luhan. Sehun tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa Luhan hampir tidak bisa bernapas jika ia berada di dekatnya pada jarak seintim ini. Degupan dada Luhan tidak akan pernah mau untuk diajak berkompromi. Luhan sedikit gemetar, ia terlalu gugup.

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan cinta? Bermimpilah, Luhan,"

Bisikan Sehun memberikan sebuah dentuman yang keras di dada Luhan.

**.**

**.**

_**Foregone Portrait**_

**EXO Fanfiction**

**Sehun and Luhan**

**.**

**.**

Cairan berwarna putih berada pada sela-sela jemari Sehun. Ia mendesah dan membersihkannya dengan sapu tangannya.

Tidak biasanya Sehun begitu kasar. Tidak seperti biasanya ia begitu ceroboh dan berantakan dalam menuangkan cat-cat minyak ke dalam palet kecilnya. Mungkin pikirannya sedang terganggu. Mungkin karena Luhan terus berdiam diri di kursi favoritnya dan menghujaninya dengan tatapan yang bahkan bintang sekalipun tidak akan dapat menjelaskan cahaya sendu pada mata cantiknya.

Sehun tidak mengusir Luhan. Ia menarik kursi lain dan mengambil sebuah kanvas polos. Ukuran yang lebih kecil dari biasanya. Luhan hanya melirik dan terus melirik.

Luhan terlalu takut untuk berucap. Sehun yang berada di depannya kembali menjadi Sehun yang pertama ia kenal: dingin, kaku, diam dalam ketenangannya, menyatu dalam aksinya. Bagaikan sebuah jam, Luhan hanya bisa termangu dalam waktu yang terus berjalan.

Sehun tenggelam dalam lukisannya, melebur menjadi satu dalam imajinasinya.

"Aku… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu,"

Luhan memang takut, tetapi ia pemberani.

Tidak sedikit pun suara yang dimunculkan oleh Sehun. Sesekali ia melirik lukisan-lukisannya yang telah membentuk kisah sendiri di dalamnya. Sehun adalah dewa, pencipta dari segala maha karyanya. Menjadi seseorang yang perfeksionis bukanlah tipikal khasnya. Sehun tidak membutuhkan kesempurnaan, ia sudah bahagia dengan kesderhanaan yang ada.

Tetapi jika sudah ada yang menyebutkan kekurangan dari karyanya, ia akan terganggu. Ia risih, karena Luhan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tepat mengenai apa yang telah ia hindari selama ini.

Cinta. Sehun berpura-pura tidak mengenali kata itu.

"Tenang," kali ini, ia mulai melukis tanpa garis kecil pensilnya. "Aku tidak terganggu sedikitpun,"

Luhan tahu bahwa ia sedang berbohong. Ada sebuah topeng yang membungkus hatinya di dalam sana.

"Kau tidak terganggu?"

"Tidak,"

"Sedikitpun?"

"Iya,"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyalurkan cinta pada lukisan-lukisanmu?"

Sehun menjatuhkan kuasnya; sedikit membantingnya.

Luhan sudah dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Apa lagi yang mau kau ucapkan?"

Orang bilang Sehun pendiam, ia pemarah. Sehun dingin, ia tidak ramah. Hal yang umum. Siapa yang tidak tahu akan hal itu?

"Berhenti berbicara soal cinta. Memangnya kau seorang filosofis? Ucapanmu itu mengganggu, tidak berguna, bodoh. Aku geli mendengarnya. Kenapa sejak awal aku membiarkanmu untuk berada disini? Sampah,"

Mungkin Luhan memang naif. Kepercayaannya terhadap Sehun tak akan pernah runtuh dalam batinnya meskipun Sehun mencoba untuk mematikannya berkali-kali. Luhan bagaikan bernapas dalam hampa udara yang takkan pernah terjangkau selamanya. Sesederhana itu untuk mengenal Sehun, namun sesederhana itu pula Luhan tersakiti karenanya.

"Maafkan aku jika kau terganggu," sekilas Luhan merasa bahwa ia berada dalam ruang penuh asap, namun ia hanya terperangkap dalam sesaknya sendiri. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, melihat karyamu, jauh lebih hidup daripada biasanya… Bukan bermaksud untuk mengguruimu,"

Sehun berusaha untuk menangkap raut wajahnya, ekspresi matanya. Hingga pada menit Luhan beranjak menjauhi dirinya, Sehun terus bergeming tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya kepada Luhan. Egonya terlalu tinggi, jauh melebihi pelupuk biru di atas langit.

Tidak ada sinar yang menghiasi pucuk rambut Luhan yang harum dan lembut. Ia menoleh sesaat, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Sehun tidak jatuh tertidur seperti tempo hari.

"Aku hanya ingin menyemangatimu,"

Luhan membuka pintu ruangan dan membiarkan kaki kanannya yang berat melangkah terlebih dahulu. Ia mencium bau kebebasan, rerumputan dalam dunianya yang nyata. Ada pembatas dalam dunia Luhan dan Sehun. Bukan pintu, mungkin sesuatu yang lebih hebat, yang tidak bisa diungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata, dengan tulisan dalam kertas kecil, dalam lukisan.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi bagian dalam duniamu,"

Dan Sehun masih terus membiarkan tangannya membawa sebuah palet yang berhiaskan warna-warna rapuh di dalamnya. Saat Luhan berada di dekatnya, warna itu terlihat sangat hidup. Ketika Luhan pergi, segalanya mengering. Kaku, keras. Air tidak akan bisa menghidupkannya kembali, semuanya telah memudar.

Ketika Sehun memandang kertas kanvasnya, barulah ia menyadari bahwa ia gagal dalam membangun taman surganya. Setengahnya masih bersih dan polos, ada bagian yang hilang dan pergi entah kemana.

**.**

Bibir Luhan terbuka dan mengatup. Berkali-kali terulang dalam hitungan detik, menit. Ia membaca not-not balok yang ia saja tidak tahu apa nama bintik putih dan tidak bisa membedakan bintik hitam yang memliki tangkai lengkung dengan yang tidak. Luhan mencoba untuk memahami liriknya dengan not angka biasa, dan itu berhasil.

"Berhenti bernyanyi. Kau mengacuhkanku sedari tadi padahal aku ada di sampingmu,"

Terjarak sekitar 42 sentimeter, Luhan tersenyum kepada temannya dan kembali bersenandung. Sumbang, sumbang, ungkap teman dekatnya. Luhan menggembungkan pipinya dan menepuk wajahnya dengan empat lembar kertas yang ia genggam. Luhan menyanyi dari mulut, bukan dari hati.

Dan sahabatnya tahu, ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi kepadanya. Ia tidak bertanya. Ia memberikan waktu kepada Luhan untuk bercerita, nanti.

"Cinta itu apa, Jongdae?"

Ia masih memberikan waktu kepada Luhan.

"Apakah kau pernah merasakan cinta? Apakah cinta hanya bisa dirasakan oleh orang yang sedang jatuh cinta saja? Apakah cinta itu terbatas? Jongdae, jangan diam saja, aku menunggu,"

Jongdae tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang datang secara bertubi-tubi. Sejak Luhan menghiraukannya tadi, Jongdae selalu memandang ke arah yang berlainan dengan pandangan mereka berdua. Termakan oleh diam. Bibirnya tidak sanggup untuk mengungkapkan apapun.

Ada seseorang yang tengah membungkukkan badannya kepada sebuah pintu kelas. Ia menutupnya dan mendekap setumpuk lembar kertas yang tidak tertata rapi. Bibir kecilnya mencoba untuk menghitung setiap helai yang ada, jemari kecilnya menari-nari kecil.

Luhan mengingat sosok itu.

Alisnya mengerut dalam kepada Jongdae.

"_Yah_, Jongdae. Pantas saja… Kenapa kau malah berdiam diri begitu?"

Luhan membiarkan tujuh senti di antara mereka menghilang.

"_Dia _ada disana. Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apapun? Bukankah… Bukankah kau masih menyayanginya?"

Jongdae bersandar pada dinding tempat mereka berada. Senyumannya terbalut dengan pilu. Lirih, menyedihkan. Ia mencoba untuk menjelaskan segalanya kepada Luhan, tetapi ia memilih untuk diam. Luhan pasti dapat membacanya, karena Luhan adalah orang yang selalu mengerti hati seseorang meskipun tanpa untaian kata-kata, tanpa jeritan tangis dalam batin.

Sayangnya, Luhan tidak dapat membacanya. Ia butuh penjelasan yang nyata, bukan alibi yang terurai dalam senyuman semu.

"Kau ingin tahu apa itu cinta?"

Kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu: mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Luhan sudah terbiasa.

"Satu hal yang tidak dapat kau jelaskan hanya dengan suatu kalimat, sajak, penggalan kata-kata adalah cinta,"

Jongdae mencuri pandang lagi kepada lorong kirinya. Perih, memang.

"Yang bisa kukatakan saat ini hanyalah suatu hari nanti, kau akan menemukan sebuah buku dengan kisah-kisah tentang hatimu dan hatinya. Hanya tentang hati kalian berdua. Lalu kau akan menikmati buku tersebut dan membacanya, karena kau tahu bahwa pada akhir kisah yang kau baca, kau hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa senyummu bersamanya,"

Jongdae menepuk bahu Luhan yang mungil, seolah menyalurkan semangat kepadanya.

"Luhan, ingatlah selalu bahwa semua orang adalah kembang api, tetapi seseorang yang berada di benakmu saat ini adalah sang langit"

Luhan tersipu malu. Ia merasa dipermalukan oleh perkataan Jongdae. Padahal Jongdae lebih muda darinya, tetapi pemikirannya sudah berada dalam garis yang melampaui batas usianya. Pengalaman yang menjadikan seseorang dewasa dan Jongdae telah merasakan hal itu dalam hidupnya.

Jongdae mengajak Luhan untuk kembali ke kelas mereka. Meskipun mereka harus melewati sesuatu yang seharusnya Jongdae tidak lalui, mereka terus saja maju. Jika Luhan memandang lurus ke depan, maka Jongdae akan menunduk. Luka itu masih ada dan masih terasa pedihnya.

Tidak baik untuk terus memandang lantai saat sedang berjalan. Jongdae bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang berada di depannya.

Sepasang mata bulat yang tampak rapuh dan indah layaknya kaca bertemu dengan kedua mata Jongdae. Ujung sepatu mereka bersentuhan, tetapi tidak satupun di antara mereka yang berpindah dari posisi mereka. Mereka membatu, mereka terpaku dalam kesempurnaan sosok masing-masing.

Tiga menit setelahnya, Jongdae dapat merasakan kembali apa itu cinta.

"Halo…" ucap Jongdae perlahan. "Halo, Minseok,"

Setiap Jongdae tersenyum, senyuman terbaik itu akan menerpa diri Minseok perlahan-lahan dan membiarkan dirinya bercampur menjadi satu dengan perasaannya. Minseok akan membalasnya dengan senyuman, dengan cahaya embun pada bola matanya. Meskipun Minseok bukan miliknya lagi, bibir tipis yang selalu mengukir senyuman penuh kehangatan itu akan selalu menjadi miliknya, selamanya, dalam mimpinya, dalam angannya.

"Halo juga, Jongdae,"

Minseok adalah perihal tercepat yang terjadi dalam layar kaca kehidupan Jongdae dan hal terlambat yang berakhir di dalamnya.

**.**

Entah apa yang membuat Sehun merubah pikirannya dari pergi ke ruangan melukis dan melanjutkan lukisan menjadi pergi ke anak-anak tangga dan tetap diam disana. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa ia harus berdiri, terpatok dalam ujung hari, dan membiarkan sang mentari menelan bayangannya perlahan-lahan tanpa seorangpun yang datang menemani. Ia hanya berdiri dan membatu, menyaksikan pantulan cahaya gelap langkah-langkah pelajar yang tengah berlalu-lalang melewatinya.

Sehun melipat lututnya dan membiarkan lengannya memuluk kakinya. Ia tampak seperti seorang anak jalanan yang ditelantarkan oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganggunya. Ada sebuah rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuinya. Alasan-alasan kecil dan tidak masuk akal itulah yang telah menggiring kakinya ke sudut anak tangga, tepian tembok yang dingin, udara yang kasar, senja yang tampak tidak bersahabat.

Dan ketika matanya sedikit terpejam, suara sepatu berdetak menuruni anak tangga.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam…

Kaki itu berhenti melangkah. Sehun membuka matanya dan berbalik badan.

Hanya ada Sehun dan seorang _namja _bernama Luhan yang saling memandang, bertukar udara yang saling mereka hirup, posisi yang kaku dan sangat kaku; jarum jam seolah berhenti berlayar dalam lautan waktu.

"Hai,"

Kali ini, bukan Luhan. Sehun mencoba, ia hanya sedang mencoba.

"Jika kamu berada disini untuk menyalahkanku lagi, mungkin sudah saatnya aku harus pergi. Maaf, aku duluan, Sehun,"

Langkah-langkah mungil itu turun melalui anak tangga dan berlalu melewati dirinya. Harum permen dan susu, harum yang lembut dan kekanak-kanakkan. Sosok itu memunggungi Sehun dan mulai menghilang di samudera cahaya mentari di balik awan. Senja membawanya pergi. Luhan hendak meninggalkannya lagi.

"Luhan,"

Ketika Sehun menangkap lengan kurusnya, Luhan dapat merasakan bahwa dirinya terjerembap dalam perasaannya lagi.

"Luhan…"

"…Tanpa lelah, aku menaruh kepercayaan besar pada harapanku yang mungkin, suatu hari nanti, aku dapat membuka hatimu meskipun hanya secuil saja. Lalu aku tersadar, menjadi temanmu saja mungkin aku tak layak. Tetapi aku terus berakhir pada titik yang sama untuk bisa berada di dekatmu dan menjadi temanmu, sahabatmu, apapun itu, asalkan dapat berada di dekatmu, Sehun. Aku terus bermimpi seperti orang bodoh,"

Ia hendak mengambil bagian dalam dunianya yang hilang pada awalnya. Saat sosok itu muncul, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengabaikan dan membiarkan tali erat yang tak tampak mengikat tubuhnya dan hanya kekangan sajalah yang ia rasakan dalam tubuhnya. Lukisan tempo hari, bagian yang kosong, potongan yang hilang, segalanya berada dalam diri Luhan.

Karena Luhan telah menghilang dari pandangannya, sudut matanya, dan membawa pergi serpihan yang hilang. Mungkin ia akan mencoba meraih kembali perasaannya yang tertinggal itu dalam dirinya. Sehun hanya ingin bertemu Luhan, merasakan kehadirannya, menatap mata cantiknya, mendengar suara tawanya, meskipun ia masih bersikukuh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak mempercayai cinta.

Hanya keinginan sesaat. Hanya keinginan sementara yang tak bisa ia lawan.

Sehun tidak kembali ke asrama. Ia menaiki anak tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang favoritnya.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

(part iii - end)

maaf untuk update yang lama (dan sempet sempetnya aku update di tengah tengah minggu UAS) ;A; terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini! aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dan lagi! :D


End file.
